


Words of Wisdom

by Ladyjay1616



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: "The Talk", Aged up characters, Amity hurts a little in this, Awkward Conversations, Don't worry, Emira is such a good sister, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Humor, I want to see more of the Blight twins, It's nothing too bad, Some slight teasing, Suggestive themes? Idk, sisterly advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyjay1616/pseuds/Ladyjay1616
Summary: When Amity comes home hiding her neck after a date with Luz, Emira becomes suspicious and decides it's time to give Amity "the talk" and see what her sister knows and is prepared for.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 472





	Words of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFoolsYouSee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsYouSee/gifts).



> Hey there! This is NOT a smut fic, but there are sexual discussions in this. I recently read a fic called The Talk written by: TheFoolsYouSee and I got inspired to write my own fic but in Amity's perspective instead of Luz's. By the way, please go read their fic! It's well made, short and sweet, and gives a good approach on these kind of topics. You can find their work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213410
> 
> Anyway, if TheFoolsYouSee happens to read this, I hope you don't mind, but I'm gifting this story to you and I thank you for inspiring me to write this! I hope you enjoy it :)

Emira and Edric had been patiently waiting for their younger sister to return home from her date with Luz. It wasn’t their first date or anything, but it _was_ their first unsupervised date. That in itself warranted a ton of teasing from the twins and they couldn’t wait to see Amity and Luz blushing like fools in front of each other.

Amity had planned to spend the day with Luz at The Owl House while Eda and King were out, so she turned it into a date for them. Only Emira and Edric were allowed in on the secret and were also responsible for coming up with a lie to convince their parents where Amity was going to be and what she was going to be doing for the majority of the day. 

The two arrived at Blight Manor right on time as expected, and Edric and Emira were leaning against their house’s door frame, smirking at the two girls. Amity groaned and whispered something in Luz’s ear, probably to run very far away, but Edric walked up to Luz, placing an arm around her shoulders.

“Hey, Luz,” the middle Blight child greeted her. “Did you have fun snogging my sister?”

“That’s none of your business, Edric,” Amity hissed before Luz could respond.

Emira almost spoke up to tease her sister and then noticed the obvious hoods covering the two girl’s heads. She squinted at them, knowing all too well the trick they were trying to pull. She wasn’t going to question Luz on it, but she knew she’d have to bring it up to Amity when they went inside the house.

“Yeah, yeah, Mittens. Just giving you two a hard time,” Edric laughed. “I hope you two had fun though.”

Luz grinned. “Oh, we did! We played board games, she showed me a bunch of videos on her scroll, and we read the new book in the Azura series together!”

“Doesn’t sound like much of a _date_ to me,” Edric frowned. “You two are such nerds.”

“I’m proud to be a nerd, thank you very much,” Luz defended with a laugh.

“You do know the point of a date is to make out and cuddle, right?” Edric snorted. “I guess you two are too innocent for that.”

 _‘I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Ed,’_ Emira thought to herself.

Amity glanced at her sister who appeared to be deep in thought. “You’re being unusually quiet.”

“What, you _want_ me to tease you?” Emira snickered.

“Never said that,” Amity shook her head. “Just a bit out of character for you, that’s all.”

“Alright, fine,” Emira accepted Amity’s response as a challenge. “Why are you two wearing your hoods? It’s not raining.”

The two younger girls froze in place, both blushing intensely. Edric smirked in realization while Emira waited for her answer.

“O-okay, time for you to go home now, L-Luz!” Amity stuttered frantically.

“Y-yeah,” Luz nodded.

“Bye,” Amity said to Luz with a quick hug before the Latina jogged away.

Amity turned to face her siblings who had gotten uncomfortably closer to her.

“Watcha hiding there, Mittens?” Edric teased, tugging at the hood. “Maybe you two aren’t so innocent after all.”

“Again, none of your business,” Amity responded with venom.

Edric shrugged. “Whatever, I just hope you two know what you’re doing.”

“O-of course we-” Amity blushed and stopped mid-sentence.

Her hesitation caught Emira’s attention while it went right over her brother’s head and he left the two outside as he went back into the house.

“You didn’t finish,” Emira pointed out.

“Finish what?” Amity questioned, a bead of sweat dripping from her brow.

“Your sentence, Amity,” Emira used her sister’s real name to tell her she was being serious. “So you _do_ or you _don’t_ know what you’re doing?”

Amity started to sweat, wanting to avoid this conversation altogether. “Can we not discuss this? Please?”

“We won’t have to if you can truthfully tell me you know exactly what you’re planning on doing with Luz. And I mean beyond hickeys and make outs, Am,” Emira added.

“I… well, not really,” Amity admitted. 

Emira’s golden eyes widened at her confession. “Have you ever thought about going _further_ than kissing with Luz?”

Amity nodded slightly.

Emira clapped her hands together and sighed. “Alright, meet me upstairs in my room, Mittens. We’re gonna have the talk.”

“Oh, gods, not _the talk_ ,” Amity groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Would you rather have _mother_ explain this stuff to you?” Emira snickered.

Amity shook her head. “Absolutely not.” 

“Then you’re stuck with me,” Emira placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. “And hey, it’s okay to talk about these things. It’s okay if you don’t know about this stuff either.”

“I didn’t exactly have anyone to teach me… fine, I’ll let you give the talk,” Amity sighed. “But I don’t want Edric with us when we talk if that’s okay?”

Emira wrinkled her nose in confusion. “Why would he be with us? He won’t be helpful for something like _this._ He’s too gay to even know what a boob is.”

Amity chuckled. “That’s sadly true.”

Once upstairs, they entered Emira’s room only to see Edric looking for something on Emira’s bookshelf. He turned around in confusion to see both of his sisters.

“Edric, skedaddle,” Emira deadpanned.

“Okay first, when have you _ever_ used that word before? You sound ancient,” Edric squinted at her. “And second, what’s going on?”

“Amity and I are going to have a girl talk,” Emira responded curtly.

“Oh fun,” Edric grinned. “What are we talking about?”

Emira raised a brow at him. “Unless you want to hear about tiddies and lesbian sex, you should leave.”

Edric’s expression shifted instantly. “Gross, I’m out.”

“Thought so,” Emira snorted. “Close the door behind you.”

Edric didn’t even respond and waved his hand in the air, allowing a spell to do it for him once he left the room.

“Alright, Mittens, let’s start off with what you know,” Emira broke the silence in the room, sitting down on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

Amity hesitantly sat down next to her. “Well, I obviously know how reproduction works. Both the natural way and the birthing ritual way. I also know what safety measures to take so I don’t get pregnant, not that Luz has the right parts for that.”

“Yeah that’s great and all, but totally useless if you’re not planning on having kids or if you’re in a relationship with another girl,” Emira picked at her fingernail polish. “School only gives you the hetero breakdown, not the homo one.”

“Is it really all that different? I mean, I’ve… _explored_ my body before and I assume Luz’s body works similarly,” Amity admitted shyly.

“Okay, so you know that, but Luz is a different person from you with a different body. Keep that in mind,” Emira pointed out. “She may be pleasured in a completely different way than you. The only way to know is to ask her or experiment with her.”

Amity scoffed. “Please, the two of us would blush so much we’d never get that far. But… we _will_ get there eventually, I hope, so good to know.”

“That brings up another thing. What do you know about consent?” Emira asked.

“When you say yes or no to something,” Amity responded to the question as if she were in a classroom.

“Yes, but you need to be _absolutely_ sure you have consent from Luz and she has _your_ consent before you do anything below the tunic,” Emira explained sternly. “If either of you are even a _little_ unsure, don’t go through with it. Trust me.”

“I think that’s pretty obvious though,” Amity snickered. 

“I mean it, Am,” Emira pressed the issue. “When Viney and I were… getting into it more than we usually did for the first time, all I wanted was to please her even if I myself didn’t feel like I was ready. Before we actually got down to the deed, she asked one last time and I ended up saying no. I just wasn’t ready. She instantly stopped of course and we talked through it. Just… be absolutely sure you’re both ready for it.”

Amity looked down at her feet. “Well, I don’t think either of us are ready right now even if both of us have thought about it.”

“And that’s perfectly okay,” Emira smiled. “Besides, you both _just_ turned sixteen. Don’t go rushing into sex because you feel like you need to or everyone else tells you that you should.”

“Didn’t you do it with Viney on her sixteenth birthday?” Amity raised a brow at her.

Emira coughed and tried to hide her growing blush. “Technically we were both still fifteen since it wasn’t midnight yet, but that’s not what matters.”

“Did it… feel nice?” Amity hesitated on the last word, feeling she may have asked something too private. 

“Nice, mind-blowing, and scary as hell at first,” Emira smiled. “It’s always like that for your first time. For us, we had to first get over the fact that neither of us had ever seen another naked person before and of course, the awkwardness of it all. That’s to be expected though. But once we got over that, it was an amazing experience. And then we wanted to do it all of the time after that too.”

“I’m aware,” Amity smirked. “Some nights I had to sleep downstairs on the couch because you two were making too much noise. I don’t know how Edric is able to sleep through that.”

Emira cleared her throat. “A-anyway, there’s a couple of other things you should be aware of.”

“Okay,” Amity said slowly.

“Humans are a different species than witches and I’m pretty sure Luz doesn’t know all of the illnesses she could contract from the witch world and in turn, you don’t know what you could contract from the human world. So if Luz isn’t a virgin-”

“Em, both of us are virgins. We can’t give each other anything if we don’t have anything,” Amity interrupted. “But I have noticed humans are a bit more… _fragile_ than witches. Her skin bruises and bleeds so easily it’s honestly a bit concerning.” 

“Then you need to be more careful with her,” Emira shrugged and then squinted at her. “And what do you mean _bruise easily?_ What the heck are you two doing that’s causing her to bruise and bleed?”

“I-I may have used my fangs while giving her a hickey,” Amity squeaked shyly. “I didn’t realize I’d break skin and we both kinda freaked out. I felt really bad about it too.”

“Yeah you better be careful if you plan on going down on her in the future then,” Emira snorted. “You don’t wanna accidentally hurt her. Witches can handle being rough with each other but like I said, humans are a different species. Unless she likes it that way, be gentle with her.”

“Alright, got it. Anything else?” Amity asked.

“Hm, one last thing,” Emira said, choosing her next words very carefully. “Am, you know Luz won’t be here forever. Eventually a new human portal will be created and she might wanna go home.”

Amity frowned. “How does this relate to-”

“Let me finish,” Emira held her hand up and Amity closed her mouth. “I’m not saying you can’t be intimate with her, just know for witches there’s a much deeper connection developed when we do that with someone than it is for humans. That’s why when Viney and I had planned on doing it the first time I was so hesitant. Now that we’ve been together for a few years and we’re engaged, it’s different. But for you and Luz, you don’t know if she’ll return to the human realm and you won’t know how long she’ll stay. She may even plan on staying permanently.” 

“I doubt that,” Amity denied. “She loves it here too much.”

“But the Boiling Isles isn’t her _real_ home and she’s at risk every day she lives here,” Emira pointed out. “I’m not trying to scare you or discourage you, I’m just warning you. I just don’t wanna see my baby sister getting heartbroken. And trust me, I’m gonna talk to Luz about this too.”

“No offense, but I don’t think you’re the right person to give Luz _the talk,_ Em,” Amity snickered.

Emira shook her head. “Oh, no that’s not my responsibility. Eda can deal with Luz when it comes to _that._ But I’m going to talk to her about the human realm and what she plans on doing when the time comes for her to choose to return. I want to hear it from her, not hear what she tells you.”

Amity knew her sister was right. Luz would have the chance to return to her realm eventually and she had talked about thinking of returning. She even offered for Amity to go with her. The only issue was, Amity wasn’t sure if she _wanted_ to go with Luz to the human realm. It was a completely different world and the green haired witch would definitely stick out like a sore thumb. She knew Luz would obviously take extra precautions for her, but it was a scary thought which she never wanted to think about.

“Why can’t Luz just stay here? She’s made so many friends, she has Eda… she has _me,_ ” Amity murmured sadly. 

Emira sighed. “Do you love her, Amity?”

“With all my heart,” Amity nodded.

“Then if she wants to go, you’ll have to let her.”

Amity felt herself tear up. She then sniffled and let a tear fall down her face. “Why can’t we go back to talking about awkward lesbian things? This is just causing me pain.”

“Because it’ll only hurt even more when or if she leaves,” Emira pointed out. “But hey, if she really does love you, she might end up choosing to stay. _You’d_ be her reason.”

“If she does want to go though, who am I to stop her? I can’t be that selfish,” Amity whispered.

“I think you need to tell her how you feel about that. Don’t wait until it’s the last minute, you’ll regret it,” Emira warned.

Amity looked up at her. “I don’t want to let her go. I want to be with her… _forever_. But if I have to, I will let her go.”

“And that is called love,” Emira chuckled weakly. “I’ll admit, I’d have a rough time if Viney randomly decided to move half way across the world, but for her, I’d follow her anywhere she goes. Would you with Luz?”

“Anywhere on the Boiling Isles, yes, but the human realm? That’s a different world, a different _dimension_ entirely. I don’t know, Em,” Amity admitted.

Emira placed a hand over her sister’s. “You’ll know when the time comes and I’m sure Luz will give you the option to stay here or join her if she ends up leaving. Besides, I’m sure you’ll both be able to easily access our realm once the portal is made. Just keep in mind you may be stuck in which ever realm if that portal gets destroyed too. These things take a lot of time to make, you know?”

Amity nodded. “Yeah, I do. Thank you for… everything, Emira.”

Emira grinned and messed up her sister’s hair. “Well, life is more than just teasing and pranking you. Sometimes I gotta step up and be a good big sister and keep you out of trouble or in this case, give you some advice and life lessons.”

“I appreciate it,” Amity smiled lightly. “I love you.”

“Aw, I love you too, Mittens,” Emira laughed. “Now get out of my room. I need to call Viney and you need to call Luz.”


End file.
